The preset invention concerns a burner for burning powdered fuel.
The air that is injected into such burners to facilitate combustion flows in several concentric annular currents. This makes it possible to suppress the occurrence of nitrogen oxides that accompanies the combustion of powdered fuels. The as yet unpublished German Application 4 217 879.7 describes a burner with that characteristic. The burner is distinguished by individually regulated air injection. The air enters at a tangent and the secondary and tertiary currents are distributed uniformly over the cross-section of flow. Vortex generators in the secondary and tertiary-air tubes make it possible to augment, diminish, or eliminate the rotation on each current separately. The thoroughness of the mixture of air and fuel in the combustion section can accordingly be adjusted to the type of fuel. The flow around that section will be stable.